Beg For More
by Vesperus D'Angouleme
Summary: the second in the beg series, set after the final episode of season 2, enjoy, and please review :  will be the last in this series for now, will see what season 3 of Sherlock holds and if further meetings between Sherlock and Irene could be plausible.


Second fan fiction, this is the second in the 'Beg' series for Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler. This one is set after The Reichenbach Fall, the final episode of season 2, after he has faked his death. I hope to right more in this series but wish to follow the episodes of the tv series, for that reason there will not be another in the beg series until at least season 3 starts, depending on if probably scenarios could take place or not.

Anyway I hope you like it. Please let me know if you have any ideas for other stories, as im more then happy to start another series of stories between Irene and Sherlock. Am quite interested in going for a trend of stories of what if they met when they were younger…

Please review and let me know what you think.

Currently my stories are not beta'd so any mistakes I apologies for.

'Beg for more'

'Sherlock! Sherlock! For the love of god Homes answer the phone please, don't make me beg, you cant be dead I refuse to believe it,.' Irene left her 5th message on Sherlock Holmes's mobile she stared at her phone as tears started to trickle down her face. He can't be dead, he would have said goodbye he would have I know it. She thought to her self, redialling his mobile number and listening to it ring. She my not be in England but she follows news, she still keeps herself informed of important events and most of all always reads John Watson's blog, and she had seen the RIP devoted to Sherlock on it.

It went to voicemail again. 'Sherlock' she said through her tears, trying hard to fight them 'Sherlock, I swear to god if you don't pick up a bloody phone and ring me back I'll….I'll ring your flat talk to john let the whole bloody world know I'm alive and kicking, or better still come to London, attend your funeral talk to your older brother, let him thrown me in prison, because I swear Sherlock until I have pure proof your dead I wont believe it, I just …I can't Sherlock, you can't leave me not now…. I. My life isn't worth living without you in it….' She hung up again, and burst into full tears, the salty drops stinging her eyes as they cascade down her face, smudging her mascara.

Of course the calls had gone unnoticed to Sherlock, his phone was no longer with him, hadn't been since he jumped of the roof, it had been temporally taken by the police as evidence before it was given to John. It should have gone to Mycroft, but he felt john should have his positions, he was closer to him. It was now sitting on the table in 221B Baker Street, vibrating endlessly as Irene called and called.

Sherlock watched from a distance as John stood by his grave, he couldn't tell him not yet, he needed the media to die down first, not to mention make sure that they were no longer in danger. He watched as John and Mrs Hudson left the cemetery, heading of to the wake he deduced, from the fact they were heading the wrong way to Baker Street. That gave him time to get what he could from the flat unnoticed.

He arrived at the flat and walked up the stairs, he could hear a woman's voice, sounded like 'Irene' he muttered to him self, 'Don't worry love, I didn't go, I couldn't, 'running up the rest of the stairs and studied the room, she was nowhere in site. 'I was afraid to go, please Sherlock just answer if your there please just pick up the phone please.' There was a pause and he realised that her voice came from the phone, she was leaving a message and it echoed through the room, he headed to pick it up, but before he could, 'For the love of god Sherlock if you had any idea what you are doing to me right now,' he could hear the sadness in her voice and it halted him, he couldn't bare to hear her like that. 'How dare you leave me Sherlock, you and me we are…were great together, you knew it I knew it, we were perfect for one another, and you go and leave me, after everything, you promised to visit Sherlock, you promised me you wouldn't let me be alone for long, and here you are leaving me alone forever, how could you, YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE!' she screamed down the phone all he heard next was a crash before the line went dead.

He was sure she had chucked the phone in anger at the wall, well he cant call her back now, he went to his room, grabbed a beg he had under his bead noone knew was there and headed for the door, he stopped when he noticed his phone on the table, he grabbed it and headed out looking at the screen as he did. Blimey 14 missed calls all from Irene, what have I done, he thought to himself as he headed quickly to the airport, covering his face as he hailed a cab. He rummaged through the bag finding the fake passport he prepared long ago, never sure why he ever made one, seemed useful for future visits to Irene without letting his brother know he left England. He also found a large sum of cash, best way to travel undetected pay in cash. He smiled to himself, as he arrived at the air port.

Better go tell Irene I'm safe in person; let's hope she doesn't punish me to hard. He smirked to himself; on second thought let's hope she does. He actually was kind of into the idea of her dominating him, especially after their first night together. He dreamt about that night often, even day dreamed occasionally, on rare occasions he found himself thinking up alternative scenarios, and would wake up hot and bothered desperate for her touch.

He turned his mobile off and sank happily into his chair on the plane, won't be long till I'm at your doorstep my dear ill make it up to you that I promise, some how. He closed his eyes and began to imagine ways of making it up to her, not the best idea he had had being on a 10 hour flight, in a cramped chair with lots of other passengers. He fidgeted a lot during the flight trying to relieve the pressure in his pants without people staring; drawing attention when you're meant to be dead isn't wise.

Irene was laying face down sobbing into the silk pillows on her bed. She hated that she had shown such emotion, shown how venerable she was when it came to him, but she couldn't help herself. She felt lost without him; they were to halves of the same whole, fitted perfectly together. Now the one man who she cared about, who cared for her, risked himself for her, and knew her, knew what she was truly capable of, was gone. She cried herself to sleep that night as she had done most nights since she heard.

She was awoken with a violent knock on her door, 'كائنا من كنت تذهب بعيدا '(Who ever you are go away). She said in perfect Arabic. They didn't and she heard them knock again slightly more hurried. 'قلت لترك، ماذا تريد ' (I said to leave, what do you want?) She got up from her bed and moved to the door as she spoke, opening it violently. She gasped in surprise as she saw him standing before her. 'Your Arabic's certainly improved in my absence Irene, care to let me in?'

She slapped him hard across his cheek, gaining a groan from him and a shriek from her as she looked down at her hand. 'Well you did always say you could cut yourself slapping me.' Sherlock said with a smirk. 'I guess I deserved that, but it wasn't my fault, I didn't have access to my phone, If I had I…' he was cut of as Irene looked up from her now bleeding hand, and grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the room.

'That was for making me worry so much,' she indicated to his reddening cheek, 'and this, this is for being alive.' She pulled him towards her and kissed him ferociously as she forced them to stumble towards the bed. She broke the kiss to turn them around and push him down upon the bed. 'Much better reaction to what I was expecting' he said through laboured breaths. 'oh' she moved so her knees were on the bed one either side of him, she tilted his head so they were looking directly into each others eyes, he could see how red they were, but to him they were still the most beautiful eyes on the planet. 'So what were you expecting my reaction to be Sherlock?' she smiled at him and tilted her head slightly. Anyone who saw her looking like that would think she were an innocent woman, and it turned him on immensely. 'to be honest my dear, I was expecting you to be your devilish dominating self and punish me completely for worrying you, not just get slapped once.' He leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips, a chaste but caring kiss.

She giggled slightly against his mouth before he pulled back, 'if I didn't know better I'd say you want me to punish you Sherlock, when did you become such a masochist, not that I am complaining mind you. I would hate to disappoint you and you are right a slap is not nearly enough punishment for what you did.' She smirked happily and pushed him down onto his back, his legs from the knee down hanging of the end of the bed. She lent down and claimed his mouth nibbling gently on his bottom lip, gaining a moan of approval from him. She began to tangle one of her hands into his hair forcing his head closer to hers, if that was even possible, deepening the kiss. Her tongue danced playfully with his, as they moaned into each others mouth.

Her other hand made its way to the side of the bed, and searched for a box that was under it. Sherlock could feel her smile widen just before she broke the kiss and moved slightly to the left of the bed, as her hand went further under it. She repositioned herself directly on top of him as she withdrew the box and placed it next to them both. His eyebrow rose as he looked slightly puzzled at the box. 'Going to tell me what you got in there or you going to make me guess?' he asked in his matter-of-fact tone. She smiled at him again and opened the box carefully so he couldn't see the contents; she took out first a thick strip of black silk. 'to answer your question you have to guess my love, now be a good boy for me.'

She shut the box and took the strip of material, and covered Sherlock's eyes with it, she gently lifted his head just enough so that she could tie the blindfold securely. She noted his mouth was partly open, no doubt in surprise. After she removed her hands from his head he heard the box open again he shifted his head to look in its direction not that he could see anything. He was tempted to remove the blindfold but before he had chance Irene spoke. 'Sherlock would you mind shuffling higher on the bed, I don't really want to make it an order my love but I can if you like.' He could almost feel her smirk as she said this he moved his arms so he could force himself to the top of the bed, she had moved enough of his hips to make it easy for him. 'There's a good boy, now coat and shit off.' He hesitated and was punished for his hesitation with a crack of a riding crop on his chest, he gasped. 'So that is what you have in there.' He smirked as he sat up enough to remove his coat and shirt discarding them on the floor before lying back down.

As soon as his chest was bear Irene began to examine the fresh mark she had made on him, when she was satisfied she had not broken the skin she rummaged in the box once more. He again quirked his eyebrow trying to work out by sounds what she was getting, he found out quickly. Irene moved with efficient speed and within seconds both of Sherlock's hands were now tied to the bedpost. 'You look delightful tied up like this Sherlock, always knew you would. Pity I never got chance to keep you on a leash' she giggled and kissed him gently. She left her riding crop on the bed as she replaced the box under it.

She began to painfully slowly move her hands over his exposed chest, brushing over his nipples as she did. 'Sherlock do you remember the challenge you gave me after our first night together?' she leaned in close to him he could feel her warm breath against his neck before she began to nibble at his earlobe. 'I believe it was something about a repeat performance.' 'Indeed it was my love; I'll be having you beg for more in no time.' She kissed his neck and began to make her way down his chest pausing to nip at his nipples before heading towards his belt. He was squirming slightly by this point he loved having her touch him, but wanted to touch her as well, and it was torture to not be able to.

She began to slowly undo his belt as she kissed and nipped at the bulge in his pants. He couldn't take it and bucked upwards with his hips. She picked up the crop and slid it over his chest, he stopped then. 'Darling, that was naughty and naughty boys don't get rewards only punishment, misbehave again and this' she taped his chest with the crop, 'is what you will get understood?' she waited and he nodded 'understood.' It took all his self control to not repeat the incident as she continued to play with his belt slowly and bite at him gently through the denim. She removed his pants and boxers painfully slowly, and it seemed like an eternity, for Sherlock, before he was naked.

'As stunning as ever my love' she slid her hands hungrily over every contour of his body, relishing every muscle he possessed. His erection was all to prominent by now, and was poking into her stomach as she slid slowly up his body to rest her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. 'Quicker then mine for once, I must be doing something very right. Are you enjoying yourself Sherlock?' 'Clearly not as much as you are Irene.' He retorted gaining a laugh from her 'well punishment isn't supposed to be too much fun for the one being punished, hence it being a punishment, if you had been a good boy you'd be getting a reward right now, may still be able to get one if your on your best behaviour.'

It was obvious to Sherlock she was still fully clothed, in the divine silk night gown she wore when she opened the door to him. I hope she doesn't normally answer the door in clothes like that. He thought to himself suddenly feeling very possessive of her. She began to plant heated open mouthed kisses on his chest, moving against his hips enough to elicit moans from his mouth, but not enough to allow him release. She continued this process for what seemed like forever, and he was feeling the strain on his cock from the lack of release. 'Irene?' he earned himself a crack from the ridding crop for that he guessed she wanted a different title for now 'Mistress?' he asked tentatively. 'Much better, by the way I love the way it roles of your tongue, very hot indeed.' She bit her lip before answering 'what is it you want Sherlock?' 'Please I can't take the teasing any longer.' She giggled slightly as she saw him bite his own lip as she rocked back again on him. 'What would you have me do then my dear?' please I need more, I need to touch you, Ire…Mistress please give me more I beg you.' He knew those were the magic words that would get him exactly what he wanted.

She slowly slid her hands up over his torso towards his restrained hands. 'Touch me you say, I guess I can reward you for being so well behaved.' If she was honest with herself she wanted his hands on her as much if not more so then he did. Yes she liked to be in control, of being dominating, but she also loved having him in control, after all he was a natural and a fantastically fast learner. She slid her hands further up and undid both his hands, before she even had time to blink he had rolled them over straddling her hips and kissing her with everything he had.

She moaned against his mouth as he ravished it fully, he pined her hands above her head with one of his own, while he removed the blindfold with his other. He discarded it as he allowed his now free hand to roam over her body, trying to find an appropriate place to allow skin on skin contact. It wasn't long before his hand began to slide up her leg, caressing her thigh and moving higher by the second. Before long his hand was over her entrance, time to return the torture he thought as he dove 2 fingers straight into her. Her body arched upwards towards him, as her head shot back breaking their kiss as she moaned ever louder. He loved the look on her face right now, pure ecstasy, her eyes closed, her lips parted her breathing laboured. He began to thrust in and out with his fingers, curling them slightly to reach her sensitive spot.

He lowered his head and began to play with her hardened nipples through the silk, gaining even more moans from her lips. He removed his hand from hers, so he could remove her night gown without stopping either task for long. He hiked it up so it was bundled at her waist, forcing it inch by inch up her body as he shifted her weight to allow it to move. He lifted her up slightly to remove it completely, having to remove both his hand and mouth from her body briefly to do so. She gave a moan/sigh of disapproval as both left her, but was quickly silenced as his mouth claimed her lips, soon his hand was returning to its previous duties. Before long she was squirming under him, thrusting her hips upward trying to force his fingers deeper. 'Sherlock don't tease me so or I will use my toy again' she indicated briefly to the riding crop that was still beside her on the bed, with a smirk on her face. 'You're the one who taught me my dear, besides your loving every minute of it aren't you' he didn't need a response he could tell she loved it, but she nodded as best she could as a wave of pleasure took her over.

'Now that you have punished me any chance I can have my really reward Irene, please?' he asked her after a few minutes to allow her time to calm down. She looked at him, he had a lovingly innocent smile on his face and she could have sworn he was giving her shining puppy dog eyes. 'like I could actually punish you properly, trust me if I did you'd still be tied to the bed right now, but why not I could use a reward myself.' She leaned up and kissed him, gently and lovingly.

He kissed her back and thrust hard into her, gaining a gasp of mild surprise from her. 'God I missed you Irene.' He began to set a steady slow pace but thrusting with force. 'I missed you too.' She leaned up to nibble on his ear as he sped up the pace adding 'I love you Mr Sherlock Holmes.' That was too much for him to hear, he could tell the sincerity in her voice, and he couldn't hold back his emotion at hearing her admit it. He came hard in her, which in turn caused her to tighten around him. They rode their orgasms happily, he whispered back, 'I love you too Miss Irene Adler.' They smiled at each other for a few minuets composing themselves.

'well my love' Irene said gingerly 'Care to show me how much you love me.' She bit her lip seductively before it was reclaimed in another kiss. They spent the next several hours proving their love and vowing it over and over. When they were both spent Irene was lying peacefully against Sherlock, her back against his chest and her head in the dip between his neck and shoulder 'Sherlock you ever try to pull a stunt like this again your punishment wont be a pleasurable one I assure you, I really don't think my heart could take losing you again.' She nuzzled against him contently. 'don't worry I have no intention of doing that again, and if I had to I would either inform you of my plan first or let you know im safe before you have chance to worry' he kissed her forehead and leant down to the side of the bed to pick up the covers which thay had at some point managed to knock of the bed. He wraped them around them both.

'Does john know?'

'Humm'

'I said does john know… that you're alive?'

'oh, no he doesn't your the first I told, need to lay low for a while before I can let him or anyone know, just to be safe.'

'you should tell him soon, he is your partner he cares for you as much…well almost as much as me.' She giggled at that.

Sherlock smirked at the statement, 'I'll give it a week or so, and then ill find a way to get word to him, don't think ill want to go back to London quite that soon its rather nice here,. That is if you will have me.' He looked down as she looked up and their eyes met, she kissed him again, 'I think I can put up with an egotistical, sociopathic, sexy, genius, detective like your self for a while.' She smirked and giggled lightly.

'I think I will take all of them as complements, so thank you my dear. Now I've had a long flight and any energy I did have you have successfully drained, what do you say to going to sleep?' he felt her nod against him, as she settled more comfortable against him.

'Goodnight Sherlock.'

'Goodnight Irene.'

They soon drifted to sleep dreaming about the fun they could get up to in the week that was ahead of them.

.

hi to all who read this, I hope you liked it, sorry its so long, had to set up the scene and everything, which wasn't as easy as 'beg for mercy twice. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it please review. This will be the last for a while I do intend to write more of these Sherlock/Irene fics, but as I said in my first of the beg series I have a lot on at the moment so it could be a while, hope this will tide you over until then,


End file.
